


Just a dream

by cualccino



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Carry On Countdown 2018, Carry on Countdown Day 1, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cualccino/pseuds/cualccino
Summary: Hi! this is my take on Carry on Countdown day 01, I hope you like it, i'm not very proud of it though :(, I think the word choice is somewhat atrocious but what can ya do, i promise ill do better tomorrowThank you for reading!!!





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a somewhat fluffy snowbaz fic its really short, sorry about that, tomorrows will be longer promise.

 

**Simon**

“Penny, I’ve made a massive mistake,” I said hurriedly into the phone.

“When are you not making mistakes Simon Snow?”

“Ha ha ha, very funny,” I was almost having a full blown panic attack at this point, “that's not important right now, what's important is I think I just fell in love with the flower shop guy.”

“Simon, please elaborate,” Penny said sighing into the phone. I could tell she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I was getting flowers for myself right, cause flowers are beautiful and amazing and they smell nice, I wanted to get myself something nice like daisies or-”

“Simon I don't have time to listen to you brag about how good to yourself you are.”

“Yeah, right, okay so I went into the flower shop, and the man working there was perfect, when I say perfect I mean perfect. His hair was slicked back, there was not one out of place, and his eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, they were grey, but not normal grey, they were the kind of grey the sky is after it storms, almost clear, I felt like my left fell into place, like it was me and him. And his voice it was like liquid gold, I swear to you Penny, he speaks perfect English like he knows every word and every way to name anything beautiful he's ever seen.”

“Simon, what are you going to do, you can't be in love with him you've only just met him.”

“ I don’t know what I’m going to do, I’m not gay, maybe, I felt everything when I saw him like the world is one big puzzle piece and he was the missing piece,”

I realized I didn’t actually quite leave the front of the flower shop until I heard the bell ring. I looked at who it was, and low and behold it was him.

“Penny, I have to go,”

**Baz**

First this bloke practically stumbled into my store, knocked down half of my rose display, looked at me and froze, I naturally asked him if he was okay, but instead of answering he ran out of my store, stopped at the from window and pulled out his phone and started talking, blatantly ignoring the no loitering sign. And of course, he had to be cute.

Now I’m stood outside of my own shop talking to this beautiful stranger.

“Are you okay, sir?” I ask almost going blind from how beautiful he is. His hair is a shining bronze and his eyes are absolutely gorgeous, they’re blue just plain blue, but somehow they make me weak in the knees, and he has this mole all over his face, he has one on his cheek that I have the odd urge to kiss.

He answers with a quick “ I’m fine,” his cheeks turn into a deep pink, and then I think maybe he thought the same thing as me.

“I’m Baz,” I blurt out.

He immediately perks up at me stating my name, making him 10x more beautiful, “I’m Simon,” he says back, he sounds almost calm.

I stretch out my hand towards him and he takes it and shakes my hand quickly. Once his hand was gone I felt emptier, like his hand was supposed to be there forever. And then I go for it, “Listen I don't know if you felt what I felt back in the shop but I felt a connection,” I say practically wincing.

Then he starts laughing, and I don't know what to do, so I wait for him to finish. Once he’s done laughing he says, “I thought I was crazy, like I was hallucinating what I felt,”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, “Now that we have that all cleared up, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date?” “Of course I would!” ‘Perfect! Stay right here.”

**Simon**

He went into the flower shop leaving me looking like a massive git standing there with a huge smile on my face.

He came out with a massive bouquet of flowers and a note in it. He was smiling like mad when he gave me the flowers, “Read the note, the note is crucial, I have to get back to work but that date will most definitely happen, trust me on it,” he smiled at me once more and went back into the shop.

I opened the note and it had his number on it and a little heart next to it. I certainly was not dreaming.


End file.
